


濒死体验 其二

by anonymous61



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 08:41:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15384993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous61/pseuds/anonymous61





	濒死体验 其二

两人倒在床上濡湿一大片床单，裤子沾了水紧黏在腿上，他们一边亲吻对方一边腾出手剥对方的裤子，两条短裤可怜巴巴的拧成一团，被远远甩在地上。

前戏很漫长，陈立农用了很多润滑，仔细扩张的同时彻底爱抚过林彦俊全身。他很瘦，一身薄薄的精实的肌肉，搂着陈立农的脖子在对方肩上吮咬时手臂的线条也性感得要命。

陈立农抬起身，看着陷在湿透了的床上一丝不挂的林彦俊，他额前挂着一绺银白色的湿发，原本挂在身上的水珠已经被滚烫的皮肤蒸乾，却又被陈立农一手润滑弄得一身油光水滑。

像极了刚从泡沫中诞生的美神。

他像亲吻艺术品一样虔诚而庄重地亲吻林彦俊的额头。

“彦俊，可以了吗？” 陈立农问。

林彦俊叼了他的喉结一口，“可以。”

 

一瞬间他们忘了这里是义大利，还是两人一起合租的公寓，或者是不存在於人境的拉普他岛。

他们的世界和知觉都只剩下彼此，随着每一次动作真切确实的感受到对方，美好的年轻躯体和热烈跳动的心。

林彦俊紧勾着陈立农的脖子，在他耳边浅浅的喘气，紧绷的脚踩在他腿上，整个人处於临界的状态。

“嗯...农农...陈立农...” 林彦俊的意识一片混沌，快感在体内横冲直撞，折磨着他，他只有不停呼唤陈立农的名字，才能忍住不呻吟出声。

陈立农一手撑着床，一只手扶着林彦俊的头，揉弄他的头发安抚他，一边在他的侧脸落下无数个吻。

男朋友在床上实在太过黏人，陈立农回应着他的每一声呼唤，怜爱的情绪冲盈他的胸腔。他努力做着深呼吸，来缓解快要爆炸的心跳。

性是最原始的冲动，在性事中，平常再怎麽冷静自持也难以控制自己。

“等一下，农农...不了...” 林彦俊用沙哑的声音艰难地挤出句子，一种尖锐的快感扎着他的腿，腿软得只能堪堪点着床单，他知道自己要高潮了。

陈立农听了後改变频率，缓慢而胶着地碾磨他的前列腺，将林彦俊节节推上顶点。

高潮的瞬间眼前一片白光，林彦俊曾听过有人形容高潮的感觉如同濒死。那一刻，他彷佛看见了天堂。

 

两人都大汗淋漓，分不清身上是汗水还是体液，湿淋淋的像刚从泳池中捞上来。

林彦俊看着将汗湿的头发捋到脑後的陈立农，伸出两只手覆上他的脸：“陈立农。”

“怎麽了？” 陈立农对他露出弯着眼睛的笑容，乍看像个单纯的未成年小孩。

林彦俊没有回答，只是使了劲挤压他的脸颊。陈立农笑意更深，含糊不清地又问了一次：“怎模啦？”

林彦俊捏着陈立农的脸把他的脑袋往下拉，凑过去亲了他的额头一下。

“我爱你。”


End file.
